


Return of the Prodigal Son

by The_insane_mind



Series: Clusterfuck [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has a child, Dean Winchester had a child, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Gabriel Has a Child, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_insane_mind/pseuds/The_insane_mind
Summary: The boys and Jovi discover something while hunting a thing that is killing more demons than normal.
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Dean Winchester, Ben Braeden&original female character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Clusterfuck [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286795





	Return of the Prodigal Son

Sam looked up from his laptop screen over to his brother as Sugar ran around the bunker a frustrated Seraphina chasing after her. Jovi watched her family from the table, her chair perched precariously on two legs, staring at the ceiling in a pit of despair since Alvis left to train for a bit with Rowena. Sam shook his head, a smile on his face, looking over to his brother Sam nodded over to the bunker door. Dean's eyes widened comically large as he enthusiastically nodded already getting up. Sam laughed again before also getting up to follow his brother.

Sam and Dean met up by the Impala bags packed for a weekend hunt. "Something is killing demons," Sam said as he threw his duffle into the trunk. Dean cocked an eyebrow as he threw his own duffle into the trunk. 

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Dean questioned as he shut the trunk of the impala. 

“I mean typically yes, but this is a large amount even for California,” Sam said worriedly as he walked towards the passenger door. “I even messaged our people and it wasn’t any of them or anyone they know,” 

"Awesome, I've messaged Cas and Gabriel to let them know we are leaving," Dean said as he closed the trunk and got into his baby. Dean was about to start the impala when the back door was opened. With a scowl Dean looked back coming face to face with his devil child. 

“Where are we going?” Jovi asked a smile on her face. 

“We are going out, you are going back inside,” Dean gruffed as he turned forward. Jovi pouted and Sam knew his brother saw this. Sam elbowed Dean and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Dean glared back before relenting, “Fine, but you follow our lead!” Jovi smiled and reached around the front to hug her dad. Dean pulled out his cell phone and messaged Cas one more time letting his angel know he had one less child to watch. Dean started the impala and the trio began their long car ride to California. 

When the trio get to California they are quick to find a motel before getting dressed in their FBI attire. Jovi changes quickly into a pencil skirt, white button up, a matching black jacket over top and a pair of tall black heels. Dean glances at her from one of the beds where he is pulling on a similar black jacket. Eyebrows raising Dean looks at how professional and adult his little girl looks. Sam glances between the father and daughter laughing before going out to the impala walking between the two and breaking the growing tension. Jovi gives an innocent smile to her dad before following uncle Sam to the vehicle. When they get to the mortuary she gets hit on by the assistant and she uses it to get more info, but Dean starts getting protective and Sam is trying to hide his laughter. When they leave Dean yells at Sam asking what he would have done if it had been Alvis. Sam stops laughing and Dean is like, “Yeah.”


End file.
